User talk:Darth tom
RE:Qeustions Since RR is a lazy git, I'll answer these for you. Nobody is allowed to seriously modify your page. A few members will fix spelling or grammar mistakes, maybe resize a horribly oversized image, thats the most they will do. When it comes to making fan fiction on here the two rules need to be that it abides to canon and it makes sense. To that end, it would be pretty wise to do research on the Halo Wikia before you make any articles on a subject, in this instance, researching the SPARTAN-II program. Er, to that end, SPARTAN-II numbers only go up to 150, and for ease of searching on here and canon ness we name them all 'SPARTAN-xxx'. However, if there is a number you like and the article has already been taken by another member add (Darth tom) to the end of the article name and add the article to the disambiguation page. I guess you could include pictures of the chief, say if your character did stuff with him between the games/books. Don't be alarmed as well if a notification appears on your page with 'this article is not canon friendly'. That just means some members are trying to help you improve your article, check the talk page for it to see the full extent. Some members of this site can be quite... coarse.. and brash... including myself, so don't be alarmed if they get pretty short with you. Just follow their advice and you should be just fine. RERE:questions Ah sorry, I misread it but yes, as long as it isn't plainly obvious its the Chief, you can use them, alot of members do. There is no image policy really, apart from not uploding porn, etc, although some you may need the uploaders or the creators permission. As for canon, yeah, thats an example, though alot of the stuff people get riled up about is alot more subtle. Don't worry though, the members will be here to help. Also, its fair game to expand on the history or future of a character, faction etc, as long as that too obeys canon, though admitantly you have more freedom when doing that sort of stuff. Alternate RP Go ahead and make a forum for it we might change up your design and what not but again this is your child, grow it up to how you want it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 18:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Massive Brainwave! DT, its ONI. Ya know the proposal we made for HF and Halo:TLC? why not scrap Halo:TLC, but keep the stuff on it, change the name completly and make... the Halo RP. Just like the star wars one, but halo! its pure genius! Warning on Civility Just a friendly reminder to keep things friendly. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Back off Now i haven't spoken to you before nor have i done anything wrong to you. Yet you think you can offend my work or efforts to become an admin? You don't even know me and so don't judge me. You're only judging on what you've seen in the RfA, and yes i was allowed to campaign, i asked first and the fact that i did was because i knew it would be a popularity contest and so i had to push for support. Also i wasn't the only one who campaigned. One of your so called admin material users, is LOMI and he campaigned. Also Subtank said she would've if she'd had the time. If i were you, you shouldn't offend or judge people who you've never really talked to or in this case seen their work or efforts. Get your facts straight and treat users with a bit of respect. right right well that one is my work reason for it bieng how it is is because i wanted a look like the base design of his ship and second dont talk down to me not a big fan of it, didnt go through 32 weeks of intensive training to become a royal marine for nothing so i dont really appreciate it and 3rd why are you getting involved nd dont i know you from halopedia. J!MMY''8806 17:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE: "Another lesson" Dear Darth tom, I would advise you to watch your language and carriage. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Who banned you and what's the gateway?KAC 18:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC)